


Vincent's Little Misundertanding

by kiatro45



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Misunderstanding, literally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatro45/pseuds/kiatro45
Summary: Vincent's most feared enforcer, the Tiger of Ares street, who has killed or hurt anyone that Vincent perceived as a threat, has a ... hamster?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 177





	Vincent's Little Misundertanding

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and original story belong to Lilydusk. This is written by a fan who had a fun idea.

The first time Vincent suspected that Tora had gotten a pet, was when he happened upon Tora and Quincy outside of his house.  
“You mind if we stop by somewhere before going back to your place? I forgot to pick up food for the hamster.” Tora said, texting on his phone.  
“Tora! How disrespectful! Calling that magnificent creature a hamster. She has a name.”

“Heard that fruits can be a treat, looking online there’s a farmer’s market on the outskirts of Ares street” Tora said blatantly ignoring Quincy, shoving him into the car. “Oh we can stop by the Ares bakery while we’re in the area.”

“Tora!” Quincy was shouting “You can’t just ignore her all day and then go back with only a fruit basket in the hopes that she won’t bite your fingers off.” The rest of the argument was drowned out over the revving of Tora’s red car.  
Vincent knew that there was a pet shop near the bakery. Huh, he thought, a small smile appearing on his face. That is interesting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time, it was overhearing Tora talking on the phone.  
“Yeah, no she loved the food thanks. She stuffed her face until her cheeks were so full, that I wanted to squish them back down.”  
“..”  
“No last time I did that she tried to bite me.” That would explain the bandages on his hands and his neck.  
“...”  
“You’re right, she’s so tiny, she’d be able to scurry around and slip under furniture, we’d never be able to find her.”  
“...”  
“Yeah if I get her one of those bubble things,” Must be one of those funny little hamster balls that Quincy had spent hours watching on the internet. “I should be able to take her. I gotta go, I got a- something now, see ya.”

Vincent was studying him, contemplating something. When Tora noticed that he had been overheard by Vincent, he adopted a slumped, indifferent attitude.  
“Personal stuff.”  
“Of course, let’s get this meeting over with so you can take care of her, right?” If Vincent had cared to look at Tora, he would have seen a flicker of fear that was gone in a blink. “Taking care of a living creature can be very exhausting.” Turning his head giving Tora what would be a warm smile, if he thought that Vincent was capable of such a feeling.

Tora knew he would have to be much more careful. Quincy had found a paintball arena outside of the city that he can take his aggression out on and target practice. Quincy, being Quincy and hanging out with their new friends at the Giant Goldfish Publishing company, invited them all along. Bobby had wanted to come as well to see if she could finally get back at Jacob for all the snide remarks he’s been making. He wanted to make sure that Bobby was going to be safe. Though he seriously doubted that she would be willing to get into one of those giant bubbles that would guarantee her not getting shot. But damn if he wasn’t going to make Jacob the prime target during this adventure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Following that, it was Tora talking to Gyu, when there was a clan meeting at a restaurant.  
“Yeah, look at that, a teddy bear.” Tora said, showing Gyu something on his phone.  
“Damn that’s so cute, I didn’t know she had all that hair, it’s a wonder you don’t have it all over you Big Bro.” Gyu said. “How’s she doing, causing anymore trouble?”

“Always,” Tora said, having a one dimple smirk. “If I leave her alone for too long, she’d probably end up terrorizing Narin city.” Vincent suddenly had a flash of a rabid hamster, biting the ankles of everyone who wasn’t Tora. “Sometimes wonder if she needs a leash, certainly would make it easier to reign her in. Though, think she’d end up chewing through it to get out.” Great, Vincent thought, a plastic ball can’t contain the energy of a rabid teddy bear hamster, that it needs a leash. An indestructible leash apparently.

Tora was showing Gyu a picture of another riceball creation that Bobby had made. The picture showed a little of Bobby’s ear and her hair flowing down to her elbow. Tora was trying to respect Bobby’s want of not being photographed, but he had been too excited to show his friends the new creation.  
“Gentlemen” Vincent called from across the room. “If you could wrap up looking at small cute things, Tora” Vincent swept his arm to the open door. “It’s time for the meeting to start.”

Tora turned off his phone, and pulled out a cigarette. Gyu lit it for him.  
“Don’t worry Big Bro, I’ve got my ear to the ground where your hamster is concerned.” Tora waves a hand at him as he skulks to the open door, walking the thin rope of trying to be happy, and being pragmatic.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent hadn’t heard anything about Tora’s pet for a few weeks. Tora had seemed happy recently, more motivated to complete orders quickly. The sooner orders were done the sooner Tora could get back to his plaything.  
“Sorry Quincy, I didn’t know she would shed so much.” Did hamsters shed? Vincent thought to himself, he supposed. There might be long haired teddy bear hamsters. But those might be guinea pigs, whatever. He preferred rodents to be used for food instead of pets.  
“...”  
“Thanks for watching her, I know you were supposed to work but she gets depressed by herself.” Good lord, hamsters have mental health issues as well?  
“...”  
“Yeah, if she seems lonely, I’ll bring her by again.Did she eat? She hadn’t been eating too much lately, seemed to turn into skin and bones, and the sleeping arrangements were fine?”  
“...”  
“She normally sleeps with me, takes up no space on the pillow.”  
“...”  
“Was she able to use your tub?” Did hamsters need to be bathed? Maybe since she seems to be a long haired hamster, they need to be bathed and conditioned regularly? Vincent never understood small pet ownership. Preferring to have something at least five to six feet long.  
“ I know, I know, I worry too much. I just, when I can’t watch over her...”

Tora turned around and saw Vincent.  
“I gotta go.” Tora hung up the phone and quickly pulled out a cigarette.

“Tora my boy, Sorry I kept you away from your pet for a week.” Vincent, reaching behind him for the paper bag that one of his servants was carrying. “Take this as a token of appreciation. High carbon steel as damn near indestructible.” Vincent started walking away. “And if you have any need for someone to watch her. I do like small cute things. On occasion”  
Tora coughed, taking the bag from the servant with the slightest tremor.

“I hope she likes them, I had some of my guys ask around what would be appropriate.” Vincent said walking away. As he was leaving, he thought he heard a small sound, much like an engine of a car turning over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tora,” Poppy said, being squashed against his chest for a good few minutes. Normally she has to initiate hugs and things like that, but when Tora came over; he just threw his arms around her and hasn’t let go yet. Normally she wouldn’t mind but it has been a few minutes and she wasn’t sure if her lungs would be able to expand anymore.

“I’m good, my boss bought a couple of gifts for ya.” Tora said, flashing her the double dimple smile. He handed over the paper bag that Vincent had given him. Poppy took the bag, confused. What on Earth could Tora’s boss be giving her, it’s not from Quincy, cause Tora would have said. Opening that bag Poppy saw banana hamster treats, and a small leather hamster harness with a steel chain leash. She looked up at Tora, with a very confused expression.

“He thinks you’re a hamster.” Tora said, starting his small pff pff laugh. Poppy cheeks puffed up at that, in annoyance. For the first time in his living memory, he opened his mouth and laughed a hearty, throw his head back, laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fanfictions that I'm currently working on. But this is the first one I have ever published. Hopefully the other one, which will be a multi chapter one will be published soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
